


Unedited

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for xoxxblitz: Patrick loves it when David whispers in his ear
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Unedited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



David is a pretty loud person. His voice is loud. His opinions are loud. His clothes are loud. And Patrick loves him for it. He loves that he’s not afraid to be himself, at least not anymore. 

Stevie has told him about David... before. The ” _before Patrick_ ” David who was withdrawn and sullen. Who always had his arms crossed and shoulders hunched, his face a mask of ennui, of detachment. The David who kept his hands tucked away and his voice and gestures carefully, meticulously edited. The David who gave nothing of himself away. 

Patrick has seen glimpses of that David. Not often, but a few times. When he’s especially anxious, or he’s feeling overwhelmed, David will sometimes retreat to that protected place inside himself to process. To feel without fear of judgement. 

Today is not one of those days. David has been loudly voicing his opinion all morning on the placement of a new display, and the passion and vision behind his words makes Patrick grin with barely concealed amusement. 

“What are you smirking at?” David demands, rounding on Patrick. Patrick’s grin widens. 

“Nothing,” he says, and David narrows his eyes at him. 

“Is something funny? Do I amuse you?” David asks, eyebrow cocked playfully as he takes a step toward Patrick. 

“Endlessly,” Patrick says, hopping up to sit on the counter. David twists his mouth into a little pout, but the glimmer in his eyes assures Patrick that he’s playing along. 

David steps between Patrick’s legs and wraps his arms around his neck. The pout has shifted into that lopsided smile that Patrick knows is private; just for him. It’s David, unedited. 

“Hi,” David says softly and Patrick feels fingers stroking through the fine hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Hi,” Patrick replies with a smile. He leans in for a kiss and sighs at the softness of David’s lips, the taste of coffee that’s not quite faded from his tongue. 

David gently kisses his way to Patrick’s jaw, then his breath is warm in the shell of Patrick’s ear.

“I love you.”

The words are timid, still a little clumsy. But heartfelt nonetheless. And Patrick’s breath catches in his throat. He tightens his hold on David and lets out a little croak that he hopes sounds like “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go where I intended... but I love it anyway and I hope you do too. 
> 
> Come and tell me all about it on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
